


Perfect

by CasualCazz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Blowjobs, Cross-Universal Fontcest - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fontcest, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Implied past abusive relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Axe meets a new Papyrus and thinks he’s perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY PARTNER @writeformecryer!!! I love you so much babe, and here’s the gift I promised you. I had a ton of fun writing this, and exploring darker content instead of just pure smut. In my opinion, I write dark fics much better than fluff or drama because that’s where my creativity shines the best. I have no idea why I haven’t written more content like this lol.

Axe sighed as he stared at his phone one last time to make sure he got the right location. Ever since the multiverse collapsed and the AUs crashed into each other, it had been a confusing time for everyone. One of the royal scientists developed a Tinder-like app to help navigate through this new timeline and meet with alternate versions. Axe had no interest in meeting his other selves, but he did long to have a Papyrus in his life again, after his own had…

Axe growled in frustration. He had no idea what this new Papyrus would even look like! His profile picture is nothing but pictures of spaghetti and his “muscles” but never him. All Axe knew about him was that he was from the original Undertale universe and he was missing a Sans too. After contacting each other, they both agreed to meet in a quiet park to talk, but the Papyrus was nowhere to be found. Seeing no one else around, Axe gave up and turned around, ready to teleport home, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw a Papyrus,  _his_ Papyrus, smiling and waving to him from a park bench. His soul skipped a beat and his skull went pale.

No… it couldn’t be. That was  _his_ Papyrus. He shouldn’t be here, it was impossible-

Axe steadied himself. He knew that he couldn’t freak out now. A chill went down his spine as he stared at this Papyrus. He looked just like his own brother, long before his Underground went to absolute shit. The same, optimistic smile, the hope still shining in his eyes, his perfect straight back, and his pearly teeth. Was this a ghost? Had his past finally caught up to him? All the dust and blood that stained his hands,  _he_ had come for retribution.

“EXCUSE ME ARE YOU, ALRIGHT?” this Papyrus suddenly appeared before him, crooking his head in concern.

“i-uh-i-” Axe stammered.

“ARE YOU AXE?” he asked.

The shorter skeleton nodded his head.

“IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PLEASE SIT DOWN, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE GOING TO FAINT!” Papyrus lead him to the bench and crouched down in front of him to meet his eyes.

Axe chuckled humorlessly, “sorry man, you just look exactly like my papyrus,”

The Tale skeleton softened his gaze and nodded in understanding, “MY APOLOGIES. I DID NOT MEAN TO STARTLE YOU,”

“no, no, it’s not your fault,” Axe forced a smile and held out his hand, “let’s start over. i’m axe,”

Papyrus took his extended hand without hesitation and smiled brightly, “NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM PAPYRUS!”

Axe’s eye sockets glittered. This Papyrus. He radiated purity, love, warmth, innocence. He was still clean and untouched by the horrors of this world. He was naive and understanding, everything that his own brother use to be. Yes. He was perfect.

Axe’s fingers twitched and a magic bone appeared right behind Papyrus. He smirked in utter delight as he brought down the attack on the unaware skeleton and watched him crumble to the ground.

Papyrus groaned as his eyes cracked open. His vision blurred at first, but adjusted itself to the dim, gray lights, his body aching from his uncomfortable position. He gasped as he found himself bound with handcuffs and chained to a radiator, in some kind of basement. He looked around, but there wasn’t much to see. Just some dusty old boxes, a wooden dining table in front of him, and cobwebs decorating the corners. To his left, he could see the only exit above a creaky staircase. His senses twitched. The whole place reeked of mold and mildew. Papyrus flinched as a large black rat scurried past his legs, and he pulled them close to his chest for comfort.

The last thing he remembered was meeting an odd kind of Sans, one with a large crack in his skull, one bloody eyelight that raged in his eye socket, and chomping fangs. He remembered being curious about him and his world, how everything went so wrong for him, and maybe, just maybe, despite being broken, he was still a Sans.  

The skeleton struggled against his handcuffs, but they were too tight for him to slip them off. Instead, he looked around him, and a glimmer of hope blossomed once he found a metal nail under the radiator and within his grasp. He stretched until his phalanges wrapped around it, and he smiled in triumph. It seemed like this version of Sans was an amatuer when it came to kidnapping. Papyrus closed his eyes and concentrated. He stuck the nail into the keyhole and fiddled around with the lock mechanics until the cuffs opened up and clanked to the ground. He immediately held his hands close to his chest and rubbed his painful wrists, but before Papyrus could formulate any escape plan, he heard footsteps stomping by the door. He didn’t panic. Instead, he put the handcuffs back on, but left enough room to escape when the moment came. Axe opened the basement door and hurried down the steps with a plate of food, pleased to see Papyrus fully awake.

“i brought you something to eat,” Axe set it down in front of him.

Simple mashed potatoes and carrots. Papyrus turned his head.

“I’M NOT HUNGRY,”

Axe’s eye flared, but settled down. He tried to speak calmly, “papyrus, when someone puts a free meal in front of you, you goddam eat it,”

“WHILE I BELIEVE YOUR COOKING IS UP TO MY STANDARDS, I WOULD MUCH RATHER KNOW WHY I AM HERE! HAVE I DONE SOMETHING TO UPSET YOU?”

“tch,” Axe rolled his eyelight and leaned in uncomfortably close to Papyrus’s face and placed his hand on the radiator for balance. His smile was unnervingly wide and animalistic, almost as if it dripped in mania, “you’re my second chance. i’m going to make things right again. i won’t make the same mistakes as last time,”

“YOU ARE….USING ME TO REPLACE YOUR BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed. Axe frowned at the comment, but before he could say another word, Papyrus broke out of his handcuffs, and wrapped his hands around the other skeleton’s neck. He threw him to the floor, and used gravity magic on his soul before Axe could retaliate. Once he could no longer resist, Papyrus picked up the handcuffs, and restrained him to the radiator. He leaned in close, eyes blazing with orange magic, and a dark grin revealed his true nature, “Funny. I was going to do the same to you.”

Papyrus forced his head back and knocked it hard against the metal. Axe grunted in pain and clenched his teeth, glaring defiantly the the skeleton before him. Papyrus paid no mind as he struggled his shorts off and a thick glowing cock waved in Axe’s face. He pushed it against his teeth and looked down, emotionlessly at the other monster.

“Open or I will bash those teeth in,” there was no humor in his tone.

Axe’s eye twitched, but presented with no other choice, he parted his mouth. Unable to wait another second, Papyrus rammed his dick in, groaning at the sensation.

“Bite me, and there will be consequences,” Papyrus threatened and continued to face fuck his alternate brother.

Axe simply sat there and endured through the torture. Fury and humiliation rose in his chest as he was used by this Papyrus. He clenched his fists and hated every second of this, his jaw hurting from being used for too long, but it was nothing that he wasn’t use to.

Papyrus huffed and moaned, feeling himself nearing his climax, “Fuck, Saaanss, fuck!”

Axe flinched at hearing his voice say his name like that. His bones trembled as a cutting darkness pierced his soul, and something forming in between his legs.

Papyrus noticed the glowing patch in between Axe’s legs and laughed, “Look at you! What a little sut you are! Are you getting turned on by your brother raping your mouth? Do you think about me fucking you as you touch yourself? You are such a whore!”

Excited by his owns words, Papyrus squealed in delight and floods his cum inside Axe’s mouth. The smaller skeleton squirmed, but he didn’t pull out yet.

“Swallow,” Papyrus commanded.

Axe reluctantly does, and hissed once the other skeleton backed away with a smug look on his face. Papyrus stroked the other’s chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes.

“Now, Sans, what do you say,”

Axe stayed quiet, refusing to entertain this beast any longer. Papyrus balled his fist and struck him hard against his cheeks, and even knocked a tooth out. It felt like he caught a bowling ball with his face.

“t-thank you,”

The other skeleton impatiently raised a bone brow.

“thank you… brother?”

Papyrus smiled sweetly and kissed the edge of the crack of Axe’s skull, “Don’t worry Sans. We’ll have a lot of fun together.”

As he ascended up the wooden stairs and closed the door behind him, Axe sat there in the darkness, and wiped off the remaining cum with his shoulders. He closed his eyes and hung his head low. In the end… he really did get his brother back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [tumblr](http://www.casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
